Her Magic Man
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Beetlejuice is the magic in Lydia's life.  10th in Will's 13 Days of Halloween series for Jack.  Het.


Title: "Her Magic Man"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Especially Dedicated To: My beloved Jack  
For: My beloved Jack and our babies as a bit of a Halloween/Samhain/Anniversary present in this chaotic time of our lives  
Rating: R due to sexual content  
Summary: Beetlejuice is the magic in Lydia's life.  
Warnings: Het, First time  
Word Count (excluding heading): 4,899  
Date Written: 23 and 24 October, 2010  
Disclaimer: Beetlejuice and Lydia are & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. No one can own the Source of All Evil, but this particular representation of him is & TM his respective owners, also not the author, and is used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: I know this is way late, and it's still not betaed. Yet I'm trying to get it posted in time so that I can share another special endeavor at the right time. :-) Here's hoping I make it right!

Unlike most young girls her age, Lydia had always known what she wanted. She had craved love more badly than she had needed the air that had filled her lungs, and she had gone without it until the most unique man any one could ever know had swept into her life, turned her world upside down, and filled her life with more love than she could ever possibly begin to measure. She had dreamed of adventures while other little girls had dreamed of shining Knights on white horses and first kisses, and he had given her grander, more numerous, and crazier adventures than any one's wildest imaginings could have ever created. She had longed for magick and searched for it everywhere until she had met him, and then, just like the all-consuming love he had poured, overflowing, into the gaping hole inside of her, her best friend had also given her magick.

He had made her world the most wonderful fairy tale and had made all of her fondest wishes come true, save one. That one thing that was missing, Lydia thought, reapplying her black lipstick in the solitary mirror in her one room, her single most favored object for it was through the mirror that she connected with the dearest person in all the worlds to her, would be solved tonight. She had dreamed of doing this for years but had waited until her sixteenth birthday, although now she wasn't really sure why she had intended to wait to become sixteen years old before telling BJ how she truly felt about him. It wasn't as though any laws could possibly apply to them, what with her being a living, breathing, and willing mortal and he being the most remarkable creature of the undead she'd ever known. He was the most remarkable being she'd ever known, period, dead, living, or otherwise.

However, her sixteenth birthday had come and gone without her dream coming true, because they had been fighting, yet again, to save the Underworld from a nemesis who would have first taken over Beetlejuice's world and then her own. They had spent nearly her entire birthday waging war against the dark spirit, but they had won and, the moment they had won, BJ had turned to her, pulled her up into his pasty arms, swung her around, and heartily screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LYDS!" at her until she had nearly gone deaf from his squalling mouth. He had even gone as far as to transform their victory party into an impromptu birthday party for her.

Lydia smiled at the memory, and as the clock struck midnight, she knew it was time. He'd been wondering why she hadn't called him yet, she was sure, but she'd had to make sure that everything was perfect. Her parents were gone, and her bedroom was lit by a circle of black candles. Dead, dark rose petals littered her bed, and the soft booing of ghosts was playing on her CD player. She needed only one other thing to make her bedroom, her night, and her own self complete, and it was the one thing she knew that she had needed to complete her since she had met him, though, at the time, with her semi-innocent mind, for she'd been but a child when they'd first met, she would never have thought just how she needed him to complete her.

She didn't know when she had first really come to realize that her feelings for Beetlejuice went far beyond mere friendship, but she knew they did. She loved him. She had for years, and she always would. He was the only one for her. Laying down her lipstick, Lydia leaned over her dresser and let her silky, black nightgown sway around her slender, pale figure. Her breasts, small and perky such as they were, peeked out of the top of her bodice, signaling to be looked at and begging for his attention . . . his attention and oh so much more!

Lydia sighed and pursed her ebony lips together in a brief moment's hesitation. What if he didn't feel the same about her? What if they really were only two wonderful friends to him? What if he could only love one of his own undead status? She'd kill herself, Lyds knew, if that's what it took to be with him, but every time something had ever tried to part her from her love and she'd threatened to do just that, it had been Beetlejuice himself who had talked her out of making the ultimate sacrifice. He longed to be able to live life with her - she knew that for he'd told her countless times -, but life was a thing to be treasured, used wisely, and never once wasted as he had wasted his, or so he said. Lydia giggled as she thought of Beetlejuice scratching himself and burping and remembered her first impression of him. She'd thought him slimy and gross beyond compare, which, in truth, he was, but he was still her best friend, her hero, and the only man who she could ever love.

It was time, she vowed silently, to find out. She kissed the mirror where she knew he would appear, whispered a silent prayer of hope, and then spoke aloud, "Beetlejuice."

The mirror began to swirl as she called him, but it was taking too long. A frown marred her pretty, ghoulish face, and she spoke again, with more firmness in her voice this time, "Beetlejuice!"

The swirling cloud in the mirror popped, and Beetlejuice appeared. She had to smile in amusement at the sight of him digging a flea out of his armpit with his yellowed fingernails. She shook her head, and a small burst of laughter escaped her. Only her Beej! Only her man would be literally picking his fleas when she called upon him to consummate their love!

"Hey, Lyds, want some?" Beetlejuice asked, offering the flea to the reflection of the most beautiful girl he'd ever known.

Lydia did burst out laughing at that simple question, and Beetlejuice's wide-toothed grinned filled his pale white face. "Hey, what's so funny, babe?"

"You!" she thrilled in between giggles. "BJ, you are one of a kind!" She rolled her eyes heavenward, and though he took her look to be one of exasperation, she was, in truth, thanking her Gods for delivering him to her and herself to him. He was one of a kind, but they were a perfect match!

"Yeah, and I'm all yours." His grin grew impish as he winked at her, but her smile only grew more.

"I hope so," she whispered. She'd know for certain in a few minutes more.

"WOWZEE!" Beetlejuice suddenly exclaimed as he noticed, for the first time, just what she was wearing. Horns blew, and his eyes popped out of their sockets, shot to the surface of the mirror, did joyous circles and bounds, and finally zapped back into his head with such force that his whole body fell back a step. His bicolored tongue lolled out of his mouth, reached around the side of his head, knocked upon his blonde hair, and then slapped his brain when the top of his skull opened. Finally, panting hard and almost falling onto his knees, Beetlejuice gasped out, "What's the occasion, Lyds, and who's the lucky son-of-a-gun?"

She smiled; her dark eyes glittered with happiness. His reaction, so far, was everything she could have possibly hoped for and more! "You are," she breathed, her breasts coming straight up to the mirror and almost popping out of the top of her nightgown. "Beetlejuice, I want you!" she cried out. "I need you! I love you!"

But thunder and lightning drowned out everything she said after she cried his name a third time. In a flash, he was there beside her, kneeling before her and still panting. "What . . . did . . . you . . . say?" he questioned, trying, unsuccessfully, to force his eyes from her perky, milky white breasts. Every time he managed to rip his gaze away and refocus it upon his best friend's face, she breathed again, and his eyes fell straight back onto her mounds that promised him the Heaven he seemed to have been waiting for his whole afterlife!

He'd thought he'd heard her answer him, but he knew better than to dare to believe his ears. They were being mean to him again. They had to be for Lydia could never want a lowlife scumbag like him for anything more than a friend, and he was incredibly lucky that she wanted him, or even just tolerated him, in her life at all! "Lyds?" he gasped, and then she kissed him, making all his dreams, all the good ones any way, come true in a single moment of pleasure and happiness beyond anything either of the truest friends had ever known!

Streamers buzzed out of Beetlejuice's ears, and rockets exploded. He clung to Lydia, pressing her willing, pliable body into his, and kissed her back fully with all the passion he'd been holding back from her over the years. Only this little lady had ever been able to truly work her way into his dark heart, and it was for her alone that all his passion and love were intended. His bulging manhood pressed against her, and then he caught himself.

He was kissing Lydia! He was more than kissing Lyds; he was about to take her on the spot if he didn't rein in his hormones which were bucking worse than a mad bronco charging a red-clothed idiot! Beetlejuice would have grimaced in memory if he had not been being swept away on the sea of passion called Lydia. As it was, he knew he had rein in his baser impulses, but yet doing so was harder than taming a wild and starving sandworm! He had to stop himself, though, or Lyds would hate him when it was all over!

Lydia murmured her pleasure against Beetlejuice's full lips. He tasted as wonderfully sweet, naughty, and tart as she'd always imagined he would, if not even more so, and the one dream she'd nourished over the years that he had not given her was finally coming true! She felt him squirm against her and clasped his head in her hands. He wasn't handsome, by any means, she had to admit, but he was the man she loved and the only one she had ever and would ever want and love. "Beej . . . " she whispered enticingly against his purple lips as he broke away from her.

"Lyds!" he cried out, and his head spun around in crazy circles. He grasped his head and forced it to be still, not realizing that it had literally turned upside down. "Honey, that is wonderful . . . bango . . . magnificent . . . There's - There's no words for it! But . . . But . . . " He stammered, for the first time since he'd been dead, finding himself at a loss for words. How could he make Lydia understand that although he wanted and loved her, and had almost since he'd first met her, he could not proceed in kissing her for fear that she did not truly feel the same way about him?

But had that not been what she'd called out to him as he'd been being brought forward by her conjuration? No, it couldn't be. She couldn't love him. He was ugly. He was insane. He was dead! They could be friends. They were friends, the very best of friends, but she could never really love him. For a man to have her love, he'd have to be brave, funny, smart, and handsome, and although Beetle professed to be all of those things, he doubted he truly possessed any of those characteristics that Lydia would find bewitching in a lover.

"Beetlejuice," Lydia spoke his name while surveying his face intently. She gently grasped his head and lifted it from his shoulders.

"Hey!"

"You're upside down," she told him gently, a smile still gracing her pale face.

He chuckled at his own absentmindedness as she righted his head. "So I am," he admitted, belatedly realizing the fact that Lydia and their whole world seemed to be upside down. "I thought it was that wowzuh kiss turning everything upside down."

"If you liked the kiss, Beej, why'd you stop kissing me?" Lydia asked softly, a pout pulling upon her black lips.

"Because . . . " His dark eyes fell to the floor, and he drug a booted foot across the pentagram rug upon which they stood. "I . . . "

He paused in surprise as she cupped a hand underneath his pasty chin and lifted his face so that their eyes met again. "You've never been one to beat around the bush, BJ."

"Bush? What bush?"

Lydia smiled at him, but there was a tinge of sadness to her smile now. "Don't start now," she softly pleaded.

"Ah, Lyds," BJ groaned her name and then sighed. He knew he'd upset about her, but there was no way around upsetting her when she'd come onto him so strongly. Why had she? "Why did you kiss me?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him in shock and, for the first time since they'd met, recoiled a step. That one step threatened to break his heart even more than the look upon her face, but he had to know what she was thinking before he could figure out how to explain his own reasoning. "Lyds?" he whispered shakily.

"Why . . . Why shouldn't I?" she questioned. Then her eyes flashed in accusation. "I thought you liked the kiss!"

"I did," he said, catching her hands in his and holding her still as she started to turn away from him. "That's the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

She saw the truth in his eyes and on his face and heard it in his voice. She shook her head slowly. "Then . . . why . . . ?"

"Why'd I stop? Why'd I break away from you? Because I need to know what you're wanting here, Lyds. I need to know that . . . that you haven't finally lost your mind because you've been messing around with me too much or you're not drunk or you're not under a spell . . . "

Her lips twitched, and for a moment in which his heart caught, he hoped that she would smile again. Yet the light of happiness did not return to her face, and her dark eyes continued to search his while remaining guarded themselves. "I'm not. Beetlejuice, . . . didn't you hear what I told you?"

"I . . . I thought I did," he said, lifting her hands higher and swinging them slightly. "But I have to be sure." His eyes begged hers as he whispered huskily, "Tell me again, Lyds?" {And mean it,} he thought in a prayer. He didn't even have a God and hadn't prayed in years, but yet that was exactly what he found himself doing as he hoped and wished with all his might. {Please mean it.}

"I love you, Beetlejuice!" Lydia repeated, speaking with all the strength and belief that had fueled her every action for years now. "I love you! I want you! I need you!"

His pale, round face burst with his happiness. Rockets exploded, including one assailing from underneath the flaps of his striped jacket. His head spun as he shouted, "YES!" with exuberant joy, and then his body spun, taking Lydia along for the ride. He picked her up into his arms and spun her round and round, and in his excitement and joy, Lydia's own worries and concerns melted entirely away. He loved her, too, or else he'd not react so!

She caught his face as they spun at a blinding rate; two of her fingers pressed on either side of his dangling earlobe. Gazing up into his eyes, she requested softly, "Tell me, Beej. Tell me you love me too."

He stopped spinning and grew serious for just a fleeting second. Then, in his best cowboy voice, he promised her, "I'll do more'n tell ya, little lady. I'll show ya if'n ya sure that's what ya want."

"Oh, yes!" she cried. "Yes!" She leaned up and began covering his face with loving kisses. His lips met hers again, and this time he didn't hesitate to drive their heated embrace onward. Each of them poured all the love, passion, longing, and heat that had been filling their souls and hearts for years for one another alone into their breath-taking, mind-shattering, and world-exploding kiss, and then when Lydia thought that it couldn't get any better betweenst them or else she'd surely explode on the spot, Beetlejuice dove his slithering tongue into her mouth.

Inside her heated contours, his tongue broke into two, and the two parts wrapped fully around her tongue. Their tips hissed inside of her as they leapt to the very back of her throat, rubbing and sliding along every inch of her silken mouth. Explosions of excited, wondrous ecstasy shattered through Lydia's body, and she would have cried his name had she been able to speak at all. Instead her hands gripped him, and she, acting purely on instinct as he had taught her to do, jumped him, wrapped her legs around him, and held on to her magic man.

He was the force of all the magic in her world, but this was a brand new magic. It was beyond anything that she had ever experienced before and already surpassed her wildest and best dreams. It was as though she had never lived until this very moment, and Beetlejuice was breathing brand new and sparkling life into every pore of her system. Her body tremored and quaked as explosion after explosion hit her, and yet still she burned for more. She knew what more should come but didn't know how she could possibly ever feel any better than she did right now.

For a second, Beetlejuice thought of taking them to his home, but then, out of the corner of his eye, he took a really good look at Lydia's bedroom. Black, silk sheets, created in a cobweb pattern, draped the bed, and the only light in the room came from the black candles surrounding the bed. His heart soared even higher as he realized that Lydia had clearly put a great deal of thought into their union before she had called him. She not only loved him, but she wanted him badly enough that she must have been dreaming of him!

The thought that a beautiful woman would ever dream of having him in her bed did wonders for his ego, but what amazed him far more was that woman was Lydia. This was her dream as well as his, and he would do everything in his power to make it a night that was not only well worth remembering for the rest of their existences but surpassed all their dreams. Beetlejuice wrapped his arms even more tightly around Lyds and gently supported her back as he carried her across to the bed and laid her down upon its silken, spiderweb sheets in the circle of flickering candles.

He wanted to rip the black, silk negligee from her body as she moaned against his thrusting mouth and her soft, yearning womanhood cradled his demanding bulk, but he forced himself to calm down and take his time. Lydia was the most wonderful woman in all the worlds, and she deserved to have her first time be just as special as he could possibly make it. She deserved to be treated like the jewel she was and opened slowly and carefully like the most fragile of flowers. There was a stronger need in him than anything he'd ever felt before, and Lydia's writhing womanhood and the song of love they were creating between the two of them called to him like the most bewitching siren in all the universe. Yet he knew that, for Lydia, he could take his time, and for her, he would succeed in making this the sweetest, most wonderful coupling ever known.

He eased himself down on top of her squirming body, and with a wave of his pale and ghostly hand, black rose petals began to fall, drifting down onto them with the gentility of fresh and tiny snowflakes. She gave a soft cry when he lifted his mouth from hers, but he was on a mission and would not be deterred. Ever so slowly, he covered her beautiful face in sweet and loving kisses while whispering to her how much he loved her.

She was burning! She was aching with a need that only he could feel! She was spinning, and only he could catch her fall! His name barreled inside of her throat in a whisper to a scream and broke free from her mouth in a near whimper, "Beetlejuice!" She moaned. "I need you!" Her legs were still around him, and she wrapped them more tightly around him and pulled against her. "Take me! Please, Gods, take me!"

His mouth fell open at her boldness and hit her breast. Lydia yanked away her own clothing and lay naked beneath him, her perfect breasts, as soft and pale as the light of the full moon, heaving beneath him as she gazed up at him with longing, trust, need, and love filling her dark eyes. "Take me," she whispered, and he understood her desperation.

Still he knew he had to take it easy for she was far more vulnerable than she realized or would even admit if she had known. His mouth trailed a line of heated kisses across her face, down her arching throat, and onto her right breast. He kissed the spot of tender flesh right above where her heartbeat called to him and then gently suckled her breast. She moaned and tore at his jacket in her fervor to push it off of him.

He let her strip him, but through it all, he remained ever so gentle with her, raining loving kisses over her breasts, licking them tenderly, and sucking them gently. He paid reverence to each breast in turn before starting to descend further down her body as she tugged on his pants. Never before had he wanted to be gentle with a woman. He'd always wanted to just get laid except when it came to Lydia. She was the love of his life, the Queen of his soul, and he was just as determined to treat her as such, gently and reverently, as she was to ride him hard and never hang him up.

Still his need was growing so hot and hard that it was a struggle just to think, and Lydia's every touch as she stroked his bared chest and sprinkled kisses all over his face, arms, chest, and even his stomach was making it increasingly hard to think, let alone control his smaller self. He thrust against her and moaned, and his manhood whimpered as it strained against his striped trousers in its urgent need to get to her. He tried to ignore it, but it pressed ever harder and whined loudly.

Lydia paused and frowned in confusion. "What . . . What was that?" she whispered.

He leaned up, caught her ear, and nibbled her sweetly. "Never mind it," he murmured against her ear, but then he whined again. {WILL YOU SHUT UP?} he roared silently at himself.

Lydia's eyes were huge as she gazed down at the mound rising in Beetlejuice's trousers. "It's . . . " She tore her eyes from his clothed and trembling manhood and looked at him in wonder. "It's you!" she cried, and he lowered his head.

She cupped his embarrassed face in her hands and kissed him soundly. "It's okay," she promised. She should have been used to his strangeness. After all these years together, he shouldn't still be able to take her by surprise, and yet he continued to constantly both surprise and amaze her.

Beetlejuice's heart would have been pounding in his chest if it still beat, but as it was, he was loathe to face Lydia as he felt her gaze heating his loins. Then she reached out and stroked him through his pants, and his little man yelped in surprise and delighted and whined for more as he gasped in startled amazement and swung his widened eyes back to face her. "Lyds . . . You . . . You don't have to . . . " He should have known this would turn out to be a mistake. After all, what mortal could possibly love a ghoul, let alone one as wonderful as Lydia?

"Hush," she commanded. Cupping his face once more, she kissed him, and in the shadowy light, she found herself thinking that, whereas her beloved would never be handsome, he still somehow managed to strike her as cute. "I want to," she said and kissed him again, her tongue thrusting into her mouth and rubbing against his own spliced tongue, while her hands returned to his member.

She unzipped his pants and gently guided his whining, whimpering staff out of the darkness. She stroked him, and he broke from her lips and threw his head back in a delighted moan. She took his hot, whimpering length into her hands and rubbed him lovingly. Then she lowered herself down, rubbed her breasts against his staff which made both him and his sword yell their joy, and kissed the top of his sheening, wet head.

The moment her lips touched his manhood, he found himself unable to stand it any longer. He needed her! He'd always needed her, wanted her, and loved only her! He'd known the one woman that was meant for him was out there and had spent most of his life searching for her, and though he'd tried his best to deny it when she'd been a child, he had known from the first moment he'd met her that that one woman who could complete him, heart and soul, was none other than his beloved, remarkable, one-of-a-kind babe, Lydia.

"Lyds . . . " he moaned her name in warning as his sword wagged and begged for more attention.

"It's okay, Beetlejuice," Lydia promised and made him scream twice as she licked his top. "Take me." She settled back down into her bed and raised her arms to him, and at long last, he completed the missing part of her circle as he lowered himself on top of her and dove, singing, deep inside of her. They were a perfect match, and she took all of his surprising length. He stretched out inside of her, sliding in and out at first to help to ascertain that he was not hurting her, and filled her every inch.

Lydia rose to meet him and tore the rest of his striped pantsuit off of his body. Her long legs wrapped around his, and her hands raked his back before suddenly, as a low moan transforming into a scream ripped through her mouth from his, grasped his pale cheeks where they shone in the moonlight filtering through her black, cobweb curtains and pushed and kneaded him there.

Lydia gazed up at him, and in her gaze, he was relieved to see no doubt or pain and overjoyed to witness only love. He had found his home at last, and they were now each complete. There would never be any more pain or sorrow for either of them for with each other, they were whole as they were destined to be and their love would see them through all eternity and beyond together. "I love you, Beetlejuice!" Lydia whispered as she rubbed herself against him, welcoming the full spread of his burning warmth inside her willing body.

That soft whisper was a scream to his ears, a scream that welcomed him, at long last, to Heaven. "I love you too, Lyds!" he responded. "Happy Halloween!" His lips touched down upon hers, and he kissed her again and again with all the love and passion he'd only ever feel for this wondrous woman who completed him. It was indeed a very happy Halloween, the most splendid holiday they had ever had just as Lydia had known it would be.

She had wanted him to make them officially complete for her sixteenth birthday, but the time had not been right. Now tonight, on this All Hallow's Eve as her clock struck twelve and the bats screamed in rapturous celebration, everything was perfect. He was perfect for her. They were perfect together, and most of all, their love, that would never die as they lived together both in her lifetime and for millennias after as gracefully aging and forever loving spirits, was perfect.

Her whole world was perfect at last in a sheer and loving perfection far beyond anything she'd ever hoped to attain until Beetlejuice had come into her life, brought new meaning to her world, and taught her the true joys of living or, rather, existing in his case, and poured magic into her life. He was her magic man, and her heart and soul soared far beyond both the mortal and undead planes, flying right along with his, as she whispered against his loving lips, "Happy Halloween, Beej."

**The End**


End file.
